Randall's Adventure
by dondena
Summary: Randall is saved by a human after he was banished and hurt, and they have an adventure together.
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark night. A young man named Jesse had been working late at his veterinary job in town and was on his way home. He had short, but stringy blonde hair. Blue eyes. He wore a vet's scrubs when he was at work, but at home he wore t-shirts and jeans. Shorts at the hottest time of the year. He was in his mid 20's.

He had mostly seen nothing on his way home. He had hit animals before and would always stop and pick them, taking them home and giving them decent burials. That's how strongly he felt for animals.

But on his way home, he came across a truck that went speeding past him. It nearly forced him off the road. 'That moron.' He thought to himself.

As he continued on up the road, he soon might have seen why the driver had been in such a hurry to get away. There, on the side of the road, sort of by his house, was something lying in the ditch.

"Not another one." Jesse said. He really didn't want to have to bury another animal.

He stopped and got out of the truck. He saw a big a big purple lizard like creature lying there in his headlights. It had a bloodied head. But it didn't look like anything he had seen before. But to him, it didn't matter what it was.

He went to his truck and opened his tailgate. Then he went and picked up the big lizard creature. He could examine it more when he got it into better lighting. He put him in the back of the truck and took him around back to his barn.

Jesse currently had no animals to call his own. He was so busy, he barely had time for anything else. But at least he could make his living with the animals he loved so much. He had all his life, loved animals. His family had known and respected that.

He had learned in school to be able to treat any kind of animal. Big, small, mammal, reptilian, fish, bird, or amphibian. It didn't matter, he loved them all.

Jesse was now at the barn and he turned on the lights in his barn. Then he went out and carried the poor injured lizard inside to a stall. He laid it belly down on the ground. He turned on his best light to be able to examine the poor creature.

What Jesse saw with this creature was so astounding. It the biggest lizard he had ever seen and knew it was no alligator. It had eight limbs and purple coloring. It had three fronds on its head, besides the injuries. It had bluish striping on its back and a blue tail.

He wondered what was in the mouth. Jesse opened the lizard's mouth and saw many sharp teeth and a dark tongue that resembled a snake's. Some lizards had that feature too.

He put the lizard's head back down and looked for signs of life.

Jesse noticed the sides of the lizard were moving in and out. So it was alive. It was worth giving it a fighting chance. He went and got his medical tools. He didn't have an anesthesia machine here at home, but he was sure he gave the lizard some sedation though it was unconscious already.

He was sure it could take what other lizards could take. He had treated a Komodo dragon at the zoo once, and it had been a big one. This one surely couldn't be that different.

He got a needle and thread, but it would wait until he had cleaned up the various wounds on the head.

The biggest wound was on top of the head. He cleaned the dried blood up with a sponge dipped in water. The wound was near the right eye. He also had noticed one on the chin too.

Jesse saw that the wounds were really bad. Who could have done such a terrible thing? He knew those ones down the road were horrible humans. They thought torturing animals was fun.

He finished cleaning all the wounds on the head and made sure they weren't going to get infected. Then he went about stitching up the wounds.

When he was done, he would have liked to bandage up the wounds, but this lizard had such an awkward shaped head that it seemed nearly impossible to do. He would just keep an eye on it.

Jesse had to know what gender it was too. Since this was an unusual lizard, he had to reach inside to feel anything. It was nothing personal. He found male parts, so he knew it was a male now. Then he checked all of the limbs to see if they were okay. They were. Most of the damage was on the head.

He gave the lizard the wake up antidote and since he seemed fine now, Jesse figured he had done his job right. He would see him in the morning. He might name him later, but first he wanted to see him awake and functioning first.

Jesse cleaned up and left the sleeping lizard in the stall. He closed and locked the doors to make sure he wasn't going to get out. He had noticed the foot pads on it. It had seemed to have pads nearly like a tree frog's. It might be able to climb walls and he didn't want it getting away before he could get it well again.

He went to the house and got out of his work scrubs and went to bed. Luckily, it was his day off today. He could sleep in a bit. But he didn't want to sleep too long as he had a responsibility to his patient in the barn.

….

The next day, in mid morning, the green eyes of Randall Boggs opened for the first time since he had been beaten with the shovel when he had first stepped into the human world when Sullivan had thrown him through that door. And the little one-eyed green ball had been no help either. And all because they were trying to protect that little human girl.

Randall's vision was so blurry and he had such a headache. He could feel throbbing that he wasn't used to. He slowly rose up and held his head. "Oh!" He moaned.

He started feeling what was throbbing on his head and he felt something weird. He felt what felt like stitches. He tried pulling on one and it was in his skin. He couldn't get it out. He must have had bad wounds if whoever had stitched him up.

His vision finally focused enough that he could see that he was in a large boarded room. The humans that he first met here in the human world could have locked him up yes, but they wouldn't have treated him after they had tried to kill him.

For all he knew, Randall thought he could be in the hands of a private collector, or even worse, maybe a scientist. He knew he had to get out of here. He got up and went to what was the door.

Randall found the door locked from the outside. This wasn't good. He pushed against it and it still wouldn't open. He had to find a way out. He looked around for windows, and nothing. He began to feel for weaknesses in the walls, even climbing the high walls to try to find something. But it was no use. This room was thick and heavy. He couldn't get out. All he could do was wait for his captor to let him out.

 **This is not beta read. I hope you all enjoy the story. It might be a little unusual, but Randall has a new life in this one.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jesse woke up feeling refreshed and proud of himself that he had helped a living animal last night. He only hoped that it had made it through the night. Then he remembered it was he.

After taking a shower and getting dressed, Jesse went to the barn to check on his patient. Surely he had woken up by now. Then he heard some banging about coming from the barn. He picked up his pace.

When he got in the barn, the banging was coming from the stall where the lizard was.

Clearly, he was panicking.

Jesse hurriedly unlocked the top of the stall door and opened it. He saw the purple lizard grunting and standing on his four back legs. He was pushing and banging about against the back wall, obviously in a panic.

"Hey, easy there, big guy." Jesse said.

Randall heard the voice and saw an image in his blurry vision at the entrance of the stall. At last! There was an exit.

"I'll kill you!" Jesse heard the lizard scream and he saw him charge him. He closed the door shut before it could get out.

Randall's chin slammed into the door. It caused pain to the wound there, but not in time for him to notice and he managed to pry the top door open.

Jesse hadn't had time to lock it up again. The lizard was now out of the stall. He quickly backed off and grabbed a hay picker, which had two hooks on it. He wanted to care for this lizard, but if it was that dangerous, he would have to kill it.

The lizard was growling and keeping his distance. He saw the weapon in the human's hands. He was giving him a death glare.

"Calm down, big guy. I'm not going to hurt you, unless you make me." Jesse said.

Randall did see the pointed ends. It made him stay away.

"I get that you're scared and confused. And if I heard right, I heard you talk. Surely, you can understand me too." Jesse said.

"Of course I can understand you, human! Just keep that away from me! Stay away from me! You will let me go!" Randall demanded.

"Cool. So you can talk. Listen, I can't leave you alone. You are my patient. And as your doctor, I need to be able to look at your wounds." Jesse said. "Promise you won't attack me and I'll put this down. I need to see how your wounds are."

"Alright."

Jesse went to put the hay picker down. "So, do you have a name?" He asked.

As soon as the weapon was down, Randall rushed forward and slammed Jesse into the wall. He had a hold of his arms. The wind had been knocked out of him.

"It's not that easy if you are going to harm me, human. Let's get that straight." Randall said.

"I… understand… Mr. Lizard." Jesse said, winded.

"Randall. The name's Randall Boggs." The lizard said. Then he let go of him, letting him fall to the floor and he backed away.

"Name's Jesse. Jesse Shrubner." Jesse introduced himself. In all his years, he never thought a lizard would be able to talk back to him or ram him into a wall.

As Jesse got up, he saw how the lizard, Randall, was glaring at him. "Randall, I promise I won't harm you. I found you on the road last night and brought you here to my barn and treated your wounds. I'm a veterinarian. I can help you get better and the wounds were very serious. Will you let me look at them to make sure they're not open with the way you were attacking my barn walls?"

Randall gave him a serious look, but relaxed slightly. "Alright."

"I can treat your wounds better in my house. If you come with me." Jesse said. "And we can see about getting you something to eat too afterward."

Randall was still in shock about waking up here. He really didn't feel like eating right now. He had a major headache alright. He followed the man that was willing to give him hospitality, but he still didn't trust him.

Inside in the living room, Jesse had Randall sit on his couch while he got his medical kit.

Randall reluctantly let the man touch his head and face. He growled in displeasure.

"I know this can hurt, but I have to make sure they are staying clean." Jesse said. "For right now, the wounds still looked closed. Just make sure to not tear them open. The one up by your right eye was the worst, and it could take awhile for that to heal."

"And how long is that going to take?"

"It could be awhile. It was bad enough to where it just about cracked your skull. What happened to you to have caused those?"

"Some stupid woman took a shovel and beat me with it." Randall answered.

"I know her. She always takes pleasure in hurting innocent creatures. And you did nothing to her or her kid?"

"No. I just happened to walk into the room and I heard a kid say that a 'gator got in the house and I know I am no 'gator, whatever that is." Randall said.

"But how could you just walk in? Where are you from?"

"That's for another time." Randall wasn't going to tell him anything much just yet.

"Ok. You can tell me when you feel ready. So in the meantime, I could give you some painkillers, but you need to eat something first. It's not good to take these on an empty stomach." Jesse said.

Randall was a little hesitant to be eating human food, but if he could get some painkillers, he would do it.

"What do you have?"

"I have steak, ham, eggs, chicken. I assume you ate meat because I saw your teeth."

"Yeah, it makes up a large portion of my diet. Eggs and ham sound good." Randall said.

Jesse set about getting a pan out to make the eggs and a flat board out to warm the ham in the oven on it.

Randall stayed in the living room, though he could soon smell the food cooking. It did smell good and it made his stomach give off a little growl. When he thought about it, he hadn't eaten in over a day or so, depending on how long he had been unconscious too.

He gave the room a good look over while he was waiting. It had a lot of pictures of he guessed this man's family, and some of animals. He saw one of him and a little blonde boy of about age 6.

"You have kids?" Randall asked, hoping he did if he could get back home.

"No. If you mean of the picture, it's my little kid brother. They live in Alaska. I did and didn't like living up there. My allergies were so bad to the cold, I needed to live some place warm and I chose down here in Louisiana. I love being able to work with all kinds of animals and Alaska has its limits on reptiles and cold blooded ones." Jesse said from the kitchen.

Randall could relate. He wouldn't want to live in a cold environment, and yet, he still remembered the one that Sullivan and Wazowski had been sent to a cold place called the Himalayas before they managed to return and banish him. But at least he had been sent to a warm, if hot and muggy environment.

But he was disappointed that he wouldn't have a chance to go back to the monster world yet. He wanted to get revenge on the ones that banished him so bad.

While the food was still cooking, Jesse brought him a glass of water.

Randall was worried if he was going to be able to handle eating human food. He was so thirsty. He gladly took the water and drank it all down. It was a little cold, which felt good and he felt it hit his empty stomach.

He handed it back to Jesse after he was done with it. "From the way you drank that down, you must have been thirsty."

"Yeah. I was."

Then the timer went off. "Well, breakfast is ready." Jesse said and went to go get it ready for the both of them.

Randall was still reluctant to trust this human despite him having treated his wounds. He got up off the couch and went to the kitchen. He saw there was a table, but the chairs were too awkward for him.

"We can eat this in the living room." Jesse said as he handed Randall a plate of food.

"Yeah. I can't sit on these chairs." Randall said. He really hoped there were no drugs in his food. Jesse joined him in the living room.

Jesse tucked right in to his food. He saw the lizard was hesitant to touch it even though it smelled good. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I've never eaten human food before. I just don't know if I can handle it."

"Just eat it slow. That's the best way to do it."

Randall sighed and using the fork, he picked up some eggs on his fork and stuffed them into his mouth. They tasted good on his tongue. These were good. He began to eat a little faster.

Jesse figured Randall was hungry. He must have been to have picked up the pace that quick or just thought the food was good.

Randall had his food gone before he knew it.

"You must have been hungry to have eaten it all that fast." Jesse said.

"That and it was better than I thought it was." Randall replied. "So what now?"

"Well, today is my day off from my job. We could talk to get to know each other. Especially if you are going to be staying here." Jesse said.

"It's just temporary. I need to get home." Randall said.

"Or unless if you want to watch TV while I take care of some outdoor work."

Randall really wanted to be left alone right now. He wasn't ready for any long talks. "You can do your outdoor stuff. I need some time to myself."

"Alright. First, I'll go get those painkillers I promised, then you can relax. Yeah, you might want to since your head is hurting. I can show you where you can rest afterward."

Jesse went back to his kitchen and got some pain pills and brought some water with it. He came back. "You do know how to take pills without being forced right?"

"Of course."

Jesse handed two pills to Randall and he popped them into his mouth and he drank some water to help swallow them.

"Okay. This way." Jesse said and he began leading Randall down a hall to where there were some rooms.

There were three bedrooms. Jesse led him into a plain looking guest room. Mostly a white room.

"This is where most of my guests stay. But you are welcome to it." Jesse said.

Randall was glad he wouldn't be having to struggle to find a place to sleep or having to sleep in the barn. He walked up and got on the bed, having a feel for it. It was like a king or queen sized bed. It felt soft.

"Thanks, human." He said.

"You're welcome. Take care. I'll be outside if you need anything." Jesse said and left him to get settled. "And the bathroom is down the hall."

Randall knew he might need it when he got up again. For now, he pulled back the covers and settled himself onto the blankets. It was a really nice bed and he was out within minutes. He was just ready to escape the world of pain.

Jesse checked on him a few minutes later and found Randall was sound asleep. With his head injuries, why wouldn't the poor thing want to sleep? He must have been through quite the hard time from wherever he was from. He left him alone.

…..

Jesse thought to himself that the lizard in his bedroom was going to need some things to help him get back on his feet. He figured Randall would sleep awhile. He made a list of some things and went to his truck and went to town for supplies. He went to the reptile store to get things he needed in particular for Randall.

Then he went to the grocery store to get more food. He was running low and for some of the vitamins that Randall would need, he would mix some reptile powder in with his food so he would be getting some vital nutrients back.

Jesse continued to shop. He would be lucky if Randall wasn't awake before he got back.

…..

When he got home, Jesse instantly went to go check on his guest. He saw he was still asleep. Randall really was tired. He would try to wake him in awhile to get him to take more pain pills and get him to eat some more.

He went and brought in his groceries after.

 **Please review. It always makes my day better.**


	3. Chapter 3

When Randall first opened his eyes again, he saw he was in a plain white room. It had a few pictures on the wall, but he instantly knew this wasn't his room. He wished he could wake up from this bad dream. He wanted to go home and wish this had never happened. Then he felt the pain from his wounds.

He winced in pain. He saw it was nearly dark outside from the light barely making its way into the room. He slowly got up to not aggravate his wounds.

He walked out into the hallway and he heard some sounds coming from the kitchen. He went to see what it was.

Randall found Jesse putting some things away and a few bags on the floor.

"What's all this?" Randall asked.

It surprised Jesse. "Oh, Randall. I didn't see you. I thought you were asleep."

"I was. How long was I asleep?"

"All afternoon. And I had to go out to get more food and supplies. Since you are my guest and my patient, I also got some more food for you. Plus first aid things." Jesse said.

"I could go for more pain relief now."

"Well, you know the condition for that. I'll finish putting these away and I'll see about getting supper started."

Randall went and laid down on the couch. Jesse came in and said, "I got you a special stool you can use to sit on in the kitchen. It should be pretty comfortable."

"Thanks."

Jesse went back to the kitchen and put the rest of the things away. He made sure to hide the reptile vitamin powder away. Then he got started on some food.

Randall would have preferred to walk out of here, but where was he going to go? With his current health conditions, he was in no shape to go anywhere. He needed a doctor's help. He didn't feel good at all right now.

Jesse soon came in with a plateful of chicken and noodles. Randall took the plate and slowly ate the food. He was still very tired.

Then, after he was done, he was given the pain pills again with a glass of water.

Randall then went to use the bathroom and went back to bed. He didn't want to be up for long.

Jesse saw how Randall was sluggish and didn't seem to feel well. He didn't blame him because of the head injuries. They were that serious. With pain relief and vitamins, he could get him well again before long.

…..

Within days of taking Randall into his home, and giving him plenty of pain relief and mixing vitamins into his food, Randall was showing big improvements.

He began to stay up longer and explore outside the house. But he didn't go far.

Randall was by himself a good portion of the day when Jesse had to go to work. When he got home at night, Jesse would tell him some of the events that happened during the day.

Anything involving blood seemed to turn Randall's stomach. But he was after all, talking to a veterinarian.

"Please, Jesse. Don't talk about that gross stuff." Randall begged.

"Alright. I won't if it upsets you." Jesse said.

Randall could relax. But Jesse would tell him of a day's events, just minus the gross stuff.

….

After many weeks of recovery, Jesse finally took the stitches out of the wounds and they were closed. The wound by the right eye still had a bad look, but it didn't need stitches anymore.

The month was February right now. It was still warm down in Louisiana.

One day, Jesse said, "When summer comes, I get a good vacation time and I go and visit my family in Alaska. You can come with me if you want."

"I thought you said it was too cold up there?"

"It is in the wintertime. But it gets warm up there in the summer."

Randall was more than ready to go home now. Jesse had been more than nice to him all this time and had felt by now he could trust him. His biggest wound was still tender and healing. What was a little more time?

"Yeah, what would I do around here when you aren't going to be here?" Randall mumbled.

Maybe a change of scenery could do him some good.

 **Sorry this was so short. I just wanted to get past the recovery and closer to the adventure writing. I wasn't sure of much to do other than what was basically going to happen during Randall's recovery.**


	4. Chapter 4

Jesse worked hard at his job over the next four months to earn enough money to be able to buy his ticket to go to Alaska.

By now, Randall had recovered enough and he had shown Jesse some of his abilities as a blender and how agile he was, and how he could climb walls and trees. He even helped Jesse work on his truck and fixed the problems with it. And also in return, Jesse also got Randall a pair of glasses so he could see better.

As long as Randall knew he wouldn't try to blend, he would wear the glasses. They also helped a lot more with his headaches. He did look a little younger with them on.

Jesse knew that he had found one special lizard indeed. Sure, chameleons were a lot like him, being able to blend, but they couldn't solidly disappear though.

And reluctantly, Randall did finally tell his sad story of what happened about what happened to get him banished to this world. He waited for the man to get mad at him and throw him out.

Jesse had been disappointed in him that he would ever do that, especially to a little girl. But he got the picture that Randall had been overworked, over stressed, under paid, and greatly under appreciated for all his work too.

"It's not something I'm proud of now that I think back on it." Randall said.

"Since you've been living with me this long, you haven't really been too bad to live with, Randall. You've brought some life to this house. I know you were worried about me at first if whether or not you could trust me, and it was the same with me. But I've seen the good in you to be a great friend. Too many of your fellow monsters sure didn't know what great potentials you had." Jesse said.

Randall smiled. "Thanks. That means a lot. I've just been taken advantage of all my life. I tried to prove my potential and it was never seen, if only at one time for a moment." He hoped Jesse would see his point of view in all this.

Jesse hadn't blamed him when he had heard more. Randall had tried his hardest at nearly everything and was always seen as somebody worthless. No wonder he had turned into such an untrusting monster person. But he would see to it to always treat Randall with respect. He needed someone to believe in him.

Jesse didn't know if Randall would stay with him at all, but he felt he and his friend could use some excitement soon. That's why they would head to Alaska for a few weeks. He had nearly a month off and then Randall could decide what he wanted to do when they got back. But then, maybe while they were there.

It was possible Jesse's little brother had a monster assigned to him, according to what Randall had said about it. He was still young enough. They would see.

….

Jesse had his own personal plane and pilot. Randall would be able to get on without being seen. His family knew nothing about the lizard guest that he had. He had written his family and told them he was coming in July to see them.

Jesse had Randall's glasses in one of his suitcases. The lizard was staying close to him as they walked through the airport. But he stayed up on the ceiling so he wouldn't touch any other human. The man had made sure to wear bright clothes so Randall could see him as well to be expected from such a high vantage point.

Randall could make out the bright orange shirt his friend was wearing down below.

Soon, they were outside and Jesse found his plane and his pilot waiting. The two men put the suitcases in the back.

"You've got a lot more luggage than usual, Jesse. What's all this for?" The pilot asked.

"I have my reasons. Some of it for maybe treating animals while I'm up here." Jesse replied. "Ok. I'm ready."

The pilot walked around. Jesse looked around. "Randall? Are you around?"

"I'm right here." Randall said while invisible.

"In you go." Jesse said and allowed Randall inside. He heard the shuffling in the back and knew Randall was in. Then he climbed into the plane and got buckled in.

Randall laid low in the very back with the luggage. He let himself reappear for the moment, but if he were to look outside while in the air, he would have to make himself unseen again.

Take off seemed pretty loud enough to his ears. He closed his eyes and hoped he would remain fine during the flight and that something wouldn't happen on the plane.

Jesse loved flying. Just seeing everything from above was just amazing.

There was some turbulence from some clouds and the shaking seemed to make Randall a little uncomfortable. He felt his stomach churn and he put his hands to his mouth to try to keep down his food. He managed to keep it down and he raised his head invisibly and looked out the window.

Everything down below was certainly different. But it wouldn't be good if something went wrong with the plane. But there was also something about looking down from being so high that made Randall feel sick again. He clenched his stomach. He laid back down, his color turning green as he reappeared. How much longer was this flight going to be?

…

Over eight hours later, the plane soon arrived in Alaska.

When Jesse opened the door, Randall bounded out while invisible and ran to the grass and ended up tossing his breakfast into the nearest bush. He had been so ready to get off that plane.

Jesse had heard some vomiting sounds coming from nearby. Randall must have not taken the flight too well.

Jesse's parents were there to greet him, and so was kid brother, Travis. He had blonde hair, a little skinny kid, blue eyes. He had on a dinosaur t-shirt and blue jeans. He had white tennis shoes on.

Kate was his mother. Blonde, thin, green eyes. She had on a green t-shirt and capris with sandals on. She was a conservationist.

Paul was his father. He had brown hair, was a tall man, kind of like Jesse, and brown eyes. He had on a red shirt and jeans. He was a mechanic. He had on old dirty shoes from his shop.

After hugging and saying hello, the family got Jesse's luggage into the back of the truck. Then Jesse said, "Hold on a moment."

His family thought it odd that he had gone over to the bushes.

He went over to the bushes that were nearby to check on Randall. "Randall, are you ok? We're ready to go."

Randall made himself still blended into the bushes, but made it so Jesse could see him. "I think I can make it."

"It's just jet lag. You'll get better. I can give you something for your stomach when we get to the house. It's not too long a drive from here."

Randall's lower hands were on his stomach as he followed his friend to the truck and got in the back. Again, he stayed low. The truck had a back seat to it, but Randall was in the outside back of it.

It was a short drive to the house as Jesse had said. Randall still didn't feel good.

Once the tail gate came down, invisibly, Randall jumped down and ran for the woods, where he threw up again.

Jesse would get him the relief soon, after he got all his stuff inside. He had to find it first.

He loved the old house. It was like a cabin in the woods. His stuff was all taken to his old room. It was kept neat and clean for him for any time he might want to visit. It was a big enough room that Jesse could share his room with Randall. It had a balcony to the side. It would make it easier should the lizard need to come and go as he pleased.

Jesse began digging through the bag for the nausea relief pills. He found them and laid them on his bed. He went to the bathroom and got a glass of water. Then he went back to his room, locking the door. Then he went onto the balcony and began calling.

"Randall! Randall! Up here!"

Randall heard his name being called and he followed the sound. He had stopped vomiting while Jesse had gotten settled. He saw Jesse up on a balcony on the backside of the house. He climbed up the wall and the instant he was up, he made himself reappear.

"I wondered where you were." Jesse said. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine. Just getting the hang of things of being on the ground again." Randall said.

"Here's the nausea pills." Jesse said. "You should rest and you'll feel better in awhile. This is my room and where you'll be staying."

Jesse led Randall into the room. He sat on the bed and took the pills with the water. Randall knew he wouldn't feel like eating for awhile. He just wanted to sleep off the jet lag he was feeling.

"But where's the best place for me to stay?" Randall asked.

"Well, there's the balcony, under the bed, or the closet."

"I'm not sleeping outside. I'll take the closet."

"Alright. Let me get your blankets out. It can get chilly at night at times." Jesse said.

Randall took his pillow and blankets to the closet and opened it up. It was a sliding door kind and had blinders on it. He set up a bed for himself in the closet. He then laid down and tried to get comfortable before going to sleep to try to rid himself of his stomachache. His head felt dizzy too.

When he was sure his friend was comfortable, Jesse left the room and closed the door behind him. He went to go hang out with his family.

"Hey, so how are things going around here and on the reservation?" Jesse asked.

Jesse's family lived near an Indian reservation over a county away.

"Things are fine around here, but things are not looking too good on the reservation. The caribou are disappearing real fast and they depend on them greatly." Kate said.

"I know. They are such great animals. I would like to examine some if I get the chance." Jesse said.

"That would be great." Kate said.

Sometimes Jesse and Kate would work together when he was here.

Paul was proud of his son that he had made a living liking doing what he loved. He would help out when needed, but he stuck more to cars.

Travis looked up to his older brother and always looked forward to his visits. He was an animal kid too. He wanted to go visit Louisiana someday.

The name of the town that Jesse's family lived near was Juneau. It was near a Haida reservation. It had been experiencing troubles with the local towns for a long time. And some of it including the beloved caribou.

Jesse wished he could help them out. And also around those parts, cars were not allowed. The only ways of getting around were walking, swimming, canoeing, and horseback. Sometimes flying too if there was landing space. Though he knew Randall wasn't going to like flying. Canoeing could be a good way to go there. He would suggest it and see what his friend thought of it when he felt better.


	5. Chapter 5

The first week, Jesse wanted to hang with his family and relax. He also wanted Randall to get used to things too before doing anything else. He made sure that they didn't see him.

Getting food to Randall was tricky without his family finding out.

Paul, Kate and Travis noticed something was different about Jesse this time around. He kept on trying to sneak things like food. And sometimes it would disappear in the middle of the night.

Once he got better from his jet lag, Randall did explore around the house and the woods, but didn't stray far.

When the second week came on, Jesse told Randall that he was going to visit the Indian reservation by boat. He was welcome to come.

"I'm not traveling in any boat." Randall said.

"It's alright. You don't have to come." Jesse said.

Paul and Kate were alright with their son going to see the Haida. But Travis wanted to come. He saw his big brother down on the dock and heard him talking to someone. He wanted to say goodbye before he left, but stopped when he saw something. He saw what looked like a huge, upright lizard talking to Jesse on the dock.

Travis didn't get to say goodbye this time. He saw Jesse paddle off and the lizard on the dock took off down the dock and traveled on land.

The little boy went back to the house and told his parents why he thought his brother was acting so weird. He had a secretive pet lizard.

"Travis, Jesse has no lizard. We haven't seen any signs of a lizard around here." Kate said.

"Because it hides." Travis said. "No wonder he's been sneaking food and the food that disappears during the night."

"And you keep on telling us about that monster that kept on coming out of your closet to scare you at night. This has got to stop, Travis." Paul said.

"Eventually you will see it." Travis said. He knew getting his parents to believe him was hopeless. They thought he made up stories.

….

The water was smooth going for awhile, but eventually began to get rough. Randall was following from above. The walls had gotten steeper, but he could still keep up with the raft in the water.

Jesse would keep on looking up and seeing his friend following him.

But the good ride didn't last for long as the water turned into serious rapids and the raft rammed into a huge rock and Jesse was knocked off.

"Randall!" Jesse called out.

Randall heard his name being called. He saw Jesse in the water. He knew traveling on that thing was trouble. He raced along the high riverbank, trying to see how was the best way to help Jesse.

If this had been back when they first met, Randall probably wouldn't have cared so much for this human. But now, after living with him for over five months and he had helped to heal his injuries, now was a time when he could return the favor.

He soon came to a low enough side to where he could try to get his friend out of the raging water. Trying to get through thick brush at times on the riverbank hadn't been easy, but he had managed this far.

Randall found a long tree branch and tried to get it in the water before Jesse got there and as he got there, he called out, "Jesse! Grab on!"

Jesse saw the branch and did make his way toward it. He grabbed on.

Randall was using all the strength he had in him to keep himself on the bank. He had his own tail wrapped around a small log, hoping it would hold both of them. He was trying so hard to pull Jesse ashore when suddenly, the log he was holding onto snapped and it made him fall into the water as well.

Randall immediately swam for the surface, trying to gasp for air. And Jesse was now right ahead of him.

"Randall!" Jesse called out for him again.

Randall tried swimming to him and trying to look for a place to get out at the same time. He heard roaring up ahead. This wasn't good. Then he heard screaming. It was Jesse. He had fallen down a waterfall. Small, but still scary enough.

He tried swimming more desperately for shore, but that didn't work as he too, got pulled down. The current was just too strong. He couldn't help at the scream he let out as he fell down the waterfall too.

He tried once more to fight for the surface. And Jesse was no where in sight at the moment. He had to concentrate on all he had to keep himself alive.

Not far away, a Haida girl called Rowan was looking for a special creature that had been seen in dreams. Suddenly, a raven came to her and it was beckoning for her to follow it.

She followed the bird to a windmill where the trail ended. She began looking around.

Then she heard some calling. "Jesse! Jesse, where are you?!" It was coming from the water. And some grunting.

Rowan looked in the river and she saw a weird creature in the water. It looked purple from that distance, but hard to tell from that far away. She watched it fight to keep its head above water, but it quickly stopped and wasn't seen anymore.

Then the windmill started pulling something upward. It was a young man. She was taken aback. This was so shocking.

She got to work getting Jesse down from the windmill and got him over to the resting spot. She made a fire to help get him warm and covered him up.

There were still some ways the Haida still held onto even in these modern times, like old ways of healing a lost soul and injuries.

Later that evening, Jesse woke up to a song of unknown language being sung by a girl. It was so dark he couldn't make her out. She noticed, but kept on singing. But Jesse was out like a light again.

…

Further up river, in calmer waters, the next day, Randall came to. He nearly panicked when he didn't know where he was.

He saw he was in the middle of nowhere, with no sign of Jesse. He tried to get up. He found he could get up, but his body was banged up obviously from being bumped about in the river.

His only hope was to find Jesse. He had to head back in the other direction to find him. Maybe he had washed up along a shoreline somewhere. Why did coming to Alaska for an adventure sound like fun in the first place? Now he knew it wasn't.

He kept on heading downriver. So far he wasn't seeing his friend, but he would find him.

But eventually, he had to rest. His sore body was just calling for it. Randall eventually found a cave and lied down in it. He was too tired to make a fire, if he knew how.

…..

Further away, on a calmer different river, Rowan was taking Jesse to her village.

Jesse came to and he saw the strange Indian girl again, only this time, he had a more clear head. He sat up.

Rowan just remained calm and continued her paddling.

"Who are you?" Jesse asked.

"Rowan."

"Where are we going?"

"To my village."

"Did you see a lizard?" Jesse asked.

Rowan nodded.

"Was he in the water?"

She nodded again.

"Did he… did get out?"

She shook her head.

"But where is he?"

Rowan then said, "I think he died going down river. I saw him, but then he didn't come up again."

Jesse couldn't believe this. He had lost his friend and Randall had tried to save him from the water and it was his fault he had ended up in the water in the first place.

Then he had a realization. "I have to call my family."

"You can call them when we reach my village." Rowan said.

Jesse soon fell asleep again. But as they approached the village later on, when he came to, he heard some music. He saw Rowan was smiling.

Then he turned. "What's that all about?"

"You." She said.

Jesse had no idea what she was talking about.

The Indians stopped their music when the boat pulled up with Rowan and Jesse in it.

"Who is this?" The chief asked.

"This is the one to help us." Rowan said.

Jesse would have liked to know what this was about.

"This boy? Where is the magical creature?" The chief asked.

Jesse heard what he said. "You mean my lizard? I lost him in the river." He said.

"You live with the lizard?"

"Yes, Sir."

"This is good. I am Awan. Chief of this tribe." He said.

"Jesse Shrubner." Jesse said.

Jesse shook hands with Awan.

The tribe proceeded to welcome Jesse as he followed Awan into the village. When they got to the house, Jesse spoke up. "I need to use your phone to call my family."

"Right this way." Awan said.

Jesse picked up the phone and dialed his parents' number.

He told them that he was with the Indians on their reservation and he had been caught in the rapids going down river, but he never told them about Randall. He knew Randall would want it that way. At least his parents knew he was safe now.

Then there was a welcoming ceremony that night and the story was told that night to Jesse of what was going on with the caribou. They hadn't returned for two years. Something kept on keeping them from returning.

"My dream of this special lizard you say you were with has the ability to lead us to the caribou." Awan said.

Jesse thought it was strange if Randall would even do such a thing. But he had set out to help this tribe with their troubles. He needed to find Randall. But he had likely died in the river. But there was a chance he was still alive.

Jesse was given a place to lay down. He was going to head out in the morning to get supplies as his own supplies had been wiped out. He had told the tribe of what his occupation was and they would be open to letting him look at their animals.

The next morning, Jesse was led to a river and told to follow it. He would get to a town before dark. He hoped he would find Randall soon. Or Randall would find him.


	6. Chapter 6

Randall soon came to the edge of a wide area of water. He had managed to track Jesse down possibly this way. He had followed tracks from the windmill through the forest and then followed the river back this way.

He saw a village across the water. Could this be where Jesse was?

Randall had gained some of his strength back after the battle with the river, but now, his strength waned from the lack of food. He had drunk water that he had been following from, but he really needed some food and soon. He might be able to get some at the village if Jesse was really there.

He took off to try to find a way to cross. He didn't want to be seen either.

…..

Jesse found the village before nightfall and he saw what looked like soldiers that were riding away on horses.

He was given a good meal. And he was given the things he needed for himself. But when he asked for food to take to the village, he was denied that until someone spoke up.

"I'll pay for it. Give him what he wants." A guy in black said.

"Thanks." Jesse said.

"No problem. I know it's hard to ignore their problems. I'm Elliot Clancy."

"Jesse Shrubner."

Jesse was offered a mule to take the supplies back to the village with. He gladly accepted.

That night, he had a strange dream involving Randall. Randall was alive and he managed to lead the way to a high place and there were the caribou below.

When he awoke in the morning, he knew he had to find Randall. He had to be alive.

…

At the village, the tribe was having a nice evening dinner outside when Rowan spotted something in the distance. Something that had never been seen around before.

Randall had managed to swim across the river in a calmer area. Now he had made it to the edge of the village. He went over to the river to get a drink. His stomach was raging with hunger. He had been walking upright, but he was now bending over, drinking.

Rowan looked more carefully. "That's him, Awan." She pointed.

They all looked where she was pointing. "That's the lizard." She said.

"The other half. Good sign." Awan said. He got up and took a plate with him full of meat.

Awan made his way toward the magical lizard, what he thought it was.

Randall heard footsteps approaching. He saw a human coming toward him. It made him get away from the water and began moving away, near toward the woods again. He was on all eights at the moment, ready to really run, though he did notice the plate in the human's hands.

"It's alright, boy. I have some food for you. You don't have to be afraid. I won't hurt you." Awan said. He got a good distance from the village and knelt down to make himself less threatening.

Randall had so many doubts about so many humans. It had taken him long enough to try to trust Jesse.

He could smell the meat by even tasting the air with his tongue and his stomach gave a huge growl. He wanted that food so badly, but was worried about poison or drugs on it.

Awan put the plate down and moved away.

Randall saw the move and he took that as a cue to move toward it, though he was wary. He walked up to the plate and he looked at and smelled the food. It looked too good to be true.

Another gurgle and that was it. Randall grabbed the meat up with his hand and he scarfed it down so fast. There were a few more pieces of meat. When he was done, he raised his head and looked at the chief. The man made no move toward him, but had watched him.

Randall gave a silent thanks and then ran off to the woods.

To the Indians, it would likely take Jesse to be here before they could get the lizard to stay and help them. Awan had seen that he wasn't like a normal lizard. He was a special one indeed if he ate like a human just about.

…

Jesse returned the next day with a mule carrying supplies. The tribe wasn't too surprised by his return.

He tried to talk to Rowan and then things got awkward.

Rowan had tried walking away from him and Jesse got real annoyed at her. He was normally so calm, but this girl could push his buttons a bit.

Awan saw what happened and went to intervene. "Jesse! He was here looking for you."

"Who was?" Jesse asked. He figured it might have been his father.

"The lizard."

"Randall? He's alive? Are you sure it was him?" Jesse asked.

"Same one." Rowan said.

"Where is he?"

"Be patient. He'll be back." Awan said.

That night, there was a ceremony celebrating the caribou.

From outside, Randall heard the music going on in the house. He wanted to join him so badly. But he knew he was there now. He had seen a glimpse of him earlier. He didn't know how to catch his attention before everyone would go to bed.

After things calmed down in the house, Randall snuck down and inside using his invisibility. He stayed on the walls and avoided stepping on humans. He searched for Jesse.

He soon found him in his own section that seemed more private than usual. Randall got down on the floor and he began gently shaking Jesse.

"Jesse. Jesse, wake up." Randall said softly.

Jesse felt the shakes and it woke him up. "What is it?"

"Jesse, it's me, Randall." Randall said.

Jesse snapped awake at that. When his eyes first opened, indeed, it was the purple lizard who was shaking him.

Jesse instantly grabbed Randall into a hug. "I thought I'd never see you again."

Randall was a bit surprised, but put his arms around Jesse too and hugged him back. When they let go of each other, Jesse asked, "Where have you been all this time?"

"Trying to find you again after the water carried me far away and followed it back up the way and I tracked you here." Randall said.

"Randall, I have to tell you something. This tribe knows you exist. They think you can help them with something." Jesse began.

"Help them with what?" Randall asked curiously. "And I know. They saw me yesterday, when I came and you weren't here. I saw you come back today."

"They seem to think you are magical and that you could help them to find an animal that they depend on. Some caribou. They've been missing for two years." Jesse said.

"I don't know. How could I help find them?"

"You found me didn't you, back from a long way downriver?"

"I'm not exactly the biggest life saver there is."

"You could help change that by helping me help them. Please stay, Randall."

Randall really didn't want to spend anymore time sleeping outside. He was really exhausted.

"Alright. As long as I'm not treated like a pet. And I don't plan on making my voice known to them. Only when I'm alone with you." Randall said. "But are you sure I can trust them? That they won't try to kill me?"

"Alright. That's okay. You can sleep down there." Jesse said. He pointed to a spot that had some bedding on it. "And yes, you can trust them. They have a lot of respect for other creatures."

Randall gladly went over to it and got into it, covering himself up. It didn't take him long to fall asleep. Jesse seemed to know how to put his mind at ease.

Jesse was glad to have Randall back with him. Then he fell asleep again too.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Rowan brought some breakfast for Jesse. But she was surprised by a hissing, growling creature next to his bed. She just barely managed to keep hold of the plate.

The lizard was looking up at her with a deep glare. "It's okay." She said and she made her way to Jesse and she woke him up.

"Jesse, wake up. You have company." Rowan said.

Jesse woke up. He looked down and up at her. "Yes, I know. It's alright, Randall. She's a friend." He sat up and took the plate. "Thank you."

Rowan looked again at the lizard. He hadn't moved, but he still watched her. He did look scary up close. She left.

"That wasn't real nice, Randall."

Randall giggled a bit. "I still got it. Sorry, Jesse. I just had to see if I still had it." Then he eyed the food. "Are you going to eat all that?"

"How long since you last ate?"

"One of them fed me yesterday, but nothing since before the water trip." Randall said.

Jesse did want his breakfast. He took one egg and then gave the rest to Randall.

Randall was so ravenous.

Then, Rowan returned with another plate, one full of meat. "This is for him." She said.

She saw that the plate was on the floor. "Sorry, he was really hungry." Jesse said.

"Yeah, he does look a little thin."

Randall gladly ate the meat too, when Jesse gave it to him.

"The name Randall does mean 'wolf shield.' In a way, he does almost act like a wolf." Rowan said.

Randall's eyes looked up at her curiously.

"In all my life, I've never seen a creature like him. How did you come across him?"

Jesse looked at Randall. The lizard gave one shake of his head.

"Uh, let's just say I found him injured close to my home. I know nothing else." Jesse said. "But he is something special."

"Yes, he is really unique. Those colors make him look pretty on his back."

Randall didn't mind the compliment. He did have unique markings on his back.

"Well, I will talk to Awan and tell him he's here. We must prepare you for trying to find the caribou soon." She said and left.

Randall looked after her oddly. "Does she mean me or you?" He asked.

"She means me at the moment, but I'm sure it really means both of us." Jesse said.

"Good luck with that." Randall said.

Awan came and saw the two friends together. "When did he come?"

"Last night. He came in of his own accord and woke me up." Jesse said.

"He does indeed have an attachment to you. What was his name?"

"Randall."

"From what Rowan said about him, good name for such a warrior lizard." Awan said.

Randall looked up at him questionably. Him? A warrior? He wouldn't have called himself a warrior, but a fighter for some time now.

"Well, now that the magical lizard is here, it is time for you, Jesse to start preparing for the hunt. Your friend looks like he needs to gain some strength back before he joins us."

Randall did indeed feel worn out. But he knew he would feel like being in on the training in a short time.

"Can I take a look at him?" Awan asked.

Randall nodded once. "Yes." Jesse said.

Awan stepped forward and removed the blanket off of Randall.

Randall couldn't help but flinch a bit at him. He looked away.

Awan saw one scared lizard. "I see he's wary of me. But down to him, his tail looks pretty powerful. The feet look like that of tree frogs, being able to climb walls or trees. Snake like body looks flexible." Then he touched his back. Randall flinched, but didn't resist. Then he lifted his head up toward him. "Skin is relatively smooth. Jaws look powerful and teeth are definitely sharp. The eyes resemble a human's almost in looks and color, and might be able to spot danger. And those on his head, looks like he's been in a fight with something with those scars, but the standing antenna, not sure of."

Randall jerked his head off Awan's hand.

"Randall, show him the other ability." Jesse said.

Randall then blended into the bed.

Awan was totally surprised. "Wow! Indeed he is a magical creature. Well, he looks like he just needs rest for a little while and then he'll get in on it too. Come on."

"I'll be right there." Jesse said.

Randall couldn't help but laugh a bit. "He has no idea. My eyes aren't that good without glasses. And of my fronds, they're for something else entirely, which I'm not going into. But he gave the right compliments for the rest of me."

"He's wise in his years. Well, you get your strength back, buddy. I better go join him before he comes back for me." Jesse said.

Randall smiled. He got the blanket again and covered himself back up again and went back to sleep.

…..

Jesse started training with Awan and another young warrior, named Hakan.

They were testing speed and endurance running up hills, and agility the first day.

The second day, Jesse was given a bow and some arrows. When he tried it on a tree target, it wasn't as easy as they made it look. Now he understood why white men used guns instead.

But then, another arrow came out of nowhere. He found out it was Rowan who had shot it. She showed him how to shoot one right on.

Then it was time for more run around training.

The third day, after resting and eating, Randall felt ready to join the fun.

For Jesse, trying to race Randall up a hill was silly. Randall beat him fair and square at the top. He had raced on all eights.

Awan could see the lizard had potential after all. He was a fast mover.

When the training was finished, both Jesse and Randall were ready for this special finding mission.

And even still, none of the tribe knew that Randall could talk yet.

Rowan tried to ask if she could go with Jesse, Randall and Hakan. But it was still traditional that women were not allowed to hunt.

But only the boys were going. Rowan hated that rule.

…

The next day, Randall began leading the way up front and he thought they were just going for a walk. He was soon by a rock ledge over looking a pond.

Awan was with Jesse. "He led us here. Good sign. Up there, you will find the path and follow it." Awan said.

Randall looked back and heard that he thought he had led them there. He too looked up at where the older man was pointing. It was a large mountain. He was going to be leading them up there?

"Come on, Randall. We're going back." Jesse said.

When he was around anyone in the tribe, Randall ran on all eights. Only when around Jesse alone did he stand upright or spoke.

Awan, Jesse and Randall were coming back from the walk when a voice spoke up.

"Morning, Awan." They all looked up.

Elliot Clancy had been sitting at the top of the steps that let people walk up or down to high or low ground on this hill.

"I have some men who could use a good man like you to get a load down to Dawson. But you have to leave today." Elliot said.

"I can't do that. I gave Awan my word." Jesse said.

"Tomorrow, Jesse leads an expedition to find the caribou." Awan said.

"I'm losing patience with you, boy. I'm warning you: don't you dare go up that mountain." Elliot then got angry.

Randall didn't like the look of this.

"Warning me? What does it matter if we go or not? Maybe you should be the one that leaves."

"Don't show off at my expense." Elliot said.

"I said get out of here!" Jesse pushed the man roughly.

Rowan was now watching. She didn't like what she was seeing and she saw that this man was dangerous.

Randall could see that the man had a death glare on his face and looked like he was about to pull a weapon. He began to growl and bare his teeth.

From what Jesse saw on Randall's face, he turned.

Elliot pulled out a book instead of a weapon. It was supposed to be a bible, though he was just wanting others to think he was a reverend, but under his disguise, he wasn't.

Randall still didn't trust him and still growled at him.

Elliot looked down at the aggressive lizard snarling at him. That lizard meant business he knew. He was a big one and it was amazing he was allowed to run free.

He took the message as Randall began to advance on him.

On his way out, Elliot thought about getting that lizard monster. There was something about him that was different and was loyal to humans, which was so unusual for a lizard. But he also told the men to be prepared, that the boy was ready.

When Jesse and Randall were alone, Randall stood up.

"Thanks out there, Randall." Jesse said.

"He seemed like trouble. I was prepared to give him trouble." Randall replied.

"If he hadn't pulled out a book, it could have been a gun. He could have shot you." Jesse said.

"I'm sure I could have managed to get at him without getting shot. I can move very quickly. Faster than even some people think." Randall said.

"Just be careful."

"You too."

They both tried to get a good night's sleep that night. It was going to be a busy day tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Jesse, Hakan, and Randall took off the next morning, with Randall staying beside Jesse. They had their weapons ready. Jesse had called his parents again before setting off, telling them he was helping the tribe out. They were agreeable.

Rowan wanted to go with them. She went to her room and pulled out her own bow. A plan struck in her head.

The three boys made it to the far forest heading up the mountain and found the path. Randall began getting ahead. He looked on the ground carefully. He wasn't an expert on these things, but he could look for snares and such. That's what the training had prepared them for up here.

At one point, there were gunshots that went off at them. They all went to cover. Randall had vanished, but reappeared close by out of range of the shots.

A man on a bay horse appeared, carrying a gun.

Hakan came up with an idea. "I'll distract him. Find the caribou."

"Hakan, no." Jesse said.

Randall looked over. What he was planning was crazy.

Hakan took off in the other direction. It got the horseman to go after him.

"Come on, while he's distracted." Randall said.

Jesse was worried for his friend, but they had a job to do.

Randall ran up the hill ahead of him. He turned to his right and with Jesse right behind him, then he stepped on something and Jesse was swung into the air. "Whooooa!"

Randall looked up and saw Jesse swinging in the air. It was amazing he had missed it.

"Randall, help."

Randall began to try, but then he saw a flaming arrow come out of nowhere and it hit a camouflage wooden hideout.

Rowan came out of nowhere and began to help Jesse down. Randall stayed and let her help him.

Jesse got his leg out of the trap and it flew up into the tree.

"Where's Hakan?" She asked.

"He went off in that direction." He pointed in the other way.

"Rowan, you should go get help."

"No. We stay together."

Then Randall took off. "I'm going with him." Jesse said, and he and Rowan followed the lizard.

Soon, the trail turned into a big rock face. They continued to climb it. Randall was quick about it on all eights. The humans were having trouble keeping up.

Randall was breathing hard when he got to the top. He saw Jesse and his friend were coming. But then, he went ahead and ventured around a bend at a walk and he came to a ledge. Then he could make out some animals grazing down below.

He suddenly heard footsteps and he looked to his left. The humans had now joined him. He turned back.

"You found them, Randall. Just like Awan said." Jesse said. Then he looked over and said, "Look."

Randall and Rowan looked too. "That's why the caribou haven't returned. That wall is blocking the pass."

This was going to be a challenge to free the caribou. "Come on. Let's go find out who built it." Jesse said, and they all started to leave, Randall being the last to go.

On the way looking for anything that was a clue, Rowan suddenly fell and Jesse went to try to help her and he went down with her.

When Randall caught up, he saw that they had gone down for some reason. He got closer and saw it was a deep hole. He heard them screaming and it stopped when they hit bottom.

"Jesse! Jesse, are you alright?" Randall called. He might have to go down himself.

Down at the bottom, Rowan and Jesse got up. "Where are we?" Rowan asked.

"Looks like the air shaft of a mine." Jesse said.

"Jesse!" Jesse heard his name again. He wanted to answer, but it could lead to trouble.

Rowan heard a voice. "Who is that?"

"It's Randall. He can talk. Please, don't tell your family. He needs it to remain secret." Jesse said.

"It would be better to understand him. But I promise. Now, we need to figure out how to knock down that wall." She said.

"We need dynamite."

"Miners have dynamite."

"But did your family know this was here?"

Rowan shook her head.

They began to look for dynamite and a way out.

Up above, Randall was looking for a different way inside. He wasn't going to go down that hole. There had to be another way out. He would keep looking. He was sure the humans were still alive. He was sure he heard them talking.

Down below, soon they found some, but it was being guarded by the same man who had gone after Hakan.

They hid and planned.

A sound was heard in the far corner. The man guarding had his gun on him. He cocked it and went to investigate. When he got close and didn't see anything, he started to back away when there was a "Now!"

He felt a blow to the head from behind and he was out.

Jesse took his gun and they broke into the dynamite crib. He took a good chunk of it. Then they went to see who had built it.

Soon, they found out who was running the show. It was nothing more than Elliot Clancy and some henchmen, who were also making some Indian men do slave work for the miners.

They did make their presence known and that what they had done was wrong. Jesse had ended up shooting Clancy in the arm. Then he was yelling, "Get him!"

From above, Randall had heard a gunshot, and yelling. "Jesse! Up here! I found a spot!"

Randall's voice could be heard above.

Jesse soon found another air shaft. It was where Randall could be heard. They both could hear men running to get them. Jesse quickly climbed up the shaft and when he reached back for Rowan, she was grabbed.

"Rowan!"

"Go on, Jesse! Go! Go!" Her captor was trying to shoot Jesse, but she stopped him and Jesse got out.

Jesse found the exit and Randall came down to meet him.

"Are you alright?" Randall asked.

"Yes. Thanks. I found out who built the wall. It was that man who you saw the day before. They got Rowan. I need to climb down to the bottom there and set some dynamite and we're going to blow this wall up." Jesse said.

"Those don't look like very friendly animals." Randall said.

"I don't think they'll harm me. But I will be careful."

Jesse slowly climbed down and made his way through the spooked deer. They did him no harm. He finally made his way to the rocks and began setting the dynamite in a hole he found. He was about ready to set the line of fire when there was a shout from above and a gunshot.

Randall had been watching him, but when he heard the gunshot, he growled and began running up the cliff face.

There was another shot and it took many exhausting more steps before Randall made it to the top and he began making snarling sounds and he made himself vanish.

The man heard them and he turned. What was that? He didn't see anything. Then, out of nowhere, a blue tail came out of nowhere and hit him right square in the face.

It threw the man off balance and he fell off the cliff.

Randall was standing there, proud that he had gotten rid of one enemy. Then he turned and knew he had more work to do.

Jesse continued to do his work and managed to light the line. Then he began to take off down the hill.

Randall was standing nearby and a raven landed on a rock. He saw the bird and he could make out Jesse a ways from him running. It was time to get off this rock face. He began to descend as well. It wasn't easy going down and he got onto the rocks and began jumping down them as fast as he could and he soon joined Jesse on a smoother surface.

They both kept on running.

Then a voice called out. "Jesse! We're leaving now, Jesse!"

Jesse figured Clancy was leaving with Rowan. There were still only horses used in these parts. Horses were pulling a wagon away with Rowan in the back.

Jesse and Randall made it far enough away from the wall just in time as it blew up behind them. Once they made it to the woods, Randall was apparently chasing the raven. He kept on following it while Jesse had trouble keeping up, but he kept going. He soon had lost sight of Randall.

Randall chased that raven all the way up a path and then up to a ledge, where he finally stopped to catch his breath. He didn't see Jesse behind him anymore. He figured he would catch up. Then he heard his name.

"Up here!" Randall called back. He had caught his breath enough.

Jesse soon joined him. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Tired of running really." Randall replied, but then he heard horse sounds. "Look, here they come." He said.

Jesse turned too. The two friends were prepared to stop Clancy.

Randall growled and raised his head. He wanted to take out that man so bad. He and Jesse prepared themselves.

Clancy looked up just in time as he saw the lizard and Jesse jump from the ledge. Randall jumped onto him with such force that it forced him off his seat and down the steep hill off the other side of the road.

Jesse landed in the back of the wagon with Rowan. She made sure that Jesse didn't land on her.

Randall was ready to do what he would have done to Sullivan, being so mad at him, but before he even had a chance, rolling down the hill separated him from Clancy, and he ended up rolling down the hill head over tail down onto some sharp rocks, causing him to cry out in pain.

He rolled all the way down and landed on more rocks while Clancy didn't even make it to the bottom. He began to make his way back up as he was too concerned about his stupid gold that was in the wagon.

Jesse got Rowan loose and he tried to stop the horses, but the screw that held the hitch together came off and Jesse and Rowan had to jump off as the horses got away and the wagon crashed over a cliff.

The two humans rolled down a hill, but there were far fewer rocks to deal with. They were a little bruised when they stopped at the bottom, but otherwise, alright.

The caribou had started running through the opening as soon as it was open.

Clancy made it back to the road and he was limping from the fall. Curse that lizard. He would get him later. But soon the caribou tailed him and he got in the way, getting trampled to death. He wouldn't be a threat anymore.

Jesse and Rowan got up and went to look for Randall.

Randall was lying at the bottom of the hill on some rocks. He felt like he was going to die. His whole body hurt. He didn't know how badly he was hurt. Behind him, some of his blood soaked the rocks. He could only lay there and not move. It seemed to be the only way his body wouldn't hurt. It felt like his head injury was opened up again too, as it was still tender.

"Randall!" He heard his name. At first, he thought it was a dream. Then he heard it again.

He raised his head and he tried to move, but his whole body screamed at him. He was on his right side and he tried moving anyway. He moaned in pain. He got to his belly, but it still hurt to move. He couldn't move anymore and fell onto his left side.

Jesse and Rowan were looking for Randall and then Rowan put a hand on Jesse's shoulder and was pointing. He saw his friend struggling to get up and he just fell onto his left side.

Randall was in so much pain he couldn't move.

"Randall!" Jesse cried out. He and Rowan hurried to his side.

When they got close to the lizard, it could be seen that Randall had cuts on his back, his arms, legs, tail, and belly. He was hurt bad. One of the worst ones was on his back. The original injury on his head was slightly open too, but not too bad.

Jesse took off his jacket and wrapped him up the best he could.

"Randall, are you alright?" Jesse asked.

Randall moaned what sounded like a no.

"We're going to have to carry him, Rowan." Jesse said.

Rowan finally had a chance to touch the remarkable lizard. She marveled at how soft his skin was.

Jesse gently picked Randall up on the back end and Rowan took his front. Randall moaned as he was painfully moved.

They could see Randall's blood on the rocks. They just wanted to get him out of here. They had accomplished what they had come for: freeing the caribou.


	9. Chapter 9

It was a long walk back down the mountain.

Awan and his wife were in a field with Hakan. Then he looked up and saw the caribou were back and up overhead, Awan saw Jesse and Rowan carrying an injured Randall down. Randall was groaning at the bumpy ride.

Awan began to make his way toward them. He could see the lizard was hurt.

Soon, they finally made it and they both put Randall down to give themselves a chance to rest. Awan sat down beside them. Jesse looked at him worriedly.

"Stunned." Awan said.

Jesse would have figured that, but his friend was cut up as well. Then he saw Hakan. He went over to him.

"He couldn't be caught. He was shot in the back." Awan said.

Randall vaguely heard him. He was just glad he was down on the ground for the moment. "You'll be alright, Randall." Rowan said.

He was fighting unconsciousness hard. But soon, he was getting that bumpy ride again back to the village, but he had been moved onto a carrier like gurney made from wood materials.

Once in the village, Jesse and Rowan treated Randall's wounds. Sewing up a few and bandaging the rest. Most of his body seemed to resemble a mummy's by the time they were done with him.

It was late in the evening and they had eaten after treatment, though Randall didn't eat.

Everyone was inside asleep. Rowan was attending to Randall on the floor by the fireplace. He was on a soft surface. She was singing the same healing song for him while Jesse just watched. He was concerned.

Rowan looked up at him. "Sleep. I'll watch him."

Jesse slowly went to his bed and went to sleep. He was sure she was more than capable of caring for Randall.

Randall was drifting in and out of unconsciousness. He could hear a gentle female voice singing to him, though he didn't understand the words.

In all he had done for a long time, this was the first time he was hearing a sweet song sung by a woman to him. He didn't try to fight it. His body was still in so much pain. Though one thought did go through his head at one point. Would Sullivan and Wazowski have cared about him if they saw him like this?

Rowan went to sleep beside him eventually, but was awakened by a squirming lizard.

"It's alright, Randall." She calmed him down. He was looking up at her with concern.

"Do you think you can walk?"

He cringed but nodded. She helped him up and he just clenched his teeth to stay quiet. She helped him up some steps and to the bed that was by Jesse's. But instead, it was better if he stayed on the floor, spread out.

Rowan dragged the bed out and a pillow. Randall gladly laid down on it, laying on one of his sides. He just wanted to sleep off the pain. She covered him up with the blanket.

"Don't worry, your ability to talk is safe with me. Sleep well, Randall." She said. She knew he was going to be alright, he just needed rest.

She went to bed too.

…

Jesse woke up the next morning and found Randall close to the bed. He was covered up and sleeping. He got up and went to check him.

He was breathing. He would let him sleep for now. Randall had earned this rest. It would be a few weeks before all those wounds were healed, but he was sure Randall would be able to get up and about in a few days, then they would head back home.

Jesse saw that everyone else was up. He went to find Rowan. He found her by a boat watching the water.

"I wanted to thank you for watching over Randall. How was he when he was moved?"

"He's still in a lot of pain, but those herbs should help him a lot too." She said.

"I'll be heading back to my parents' house when he's healed enough." Jesse said.

Rowan nodded.

…

Within days, with some herbs given to him for pain every time his bandages were changed, Randall began to get over being stunned, but his worst wounds still stung. But he was up and moving again, if a little slowly.

His back had the worst injury. His hands were a little scraped from running on rocks. And he had gotten more cuts on his tail, belly, legs, and arms. His legs seemed to be fine enough to walk on. And the old wounds on his head were much better.

Bandages were kept in Jesse's pack. The day finally came for them to leave.

The tribe thanked Jesse for his help. Randall was in hiding, but he came down to the truck. Paul was waiting for his son. Randall invisibly got in the back of the truck. He wouldn't like this ride, but he was sticking with Jesse.

Rowan gave him a kiss goodbye.

Paul could see his son had made a special friend in one of the women in the tribe. He smiled. He would be happy for him. Jesse finally joined him.

Paul started the truck. Jesse looked at him. "What?"

"You know what." Paul said.

"We're just friends." Jesse said.

"Yeah, like that ever lasts." His dad said.

Jesse wasn't sure he was ready for that. He was glad to be friends with Rowan. But he would see. Right now, he had more of a responsibility to look after Randall.

They got home and Jesse went to his room, where he got Randall inside again via the balcony.

The lizard had missed this place. He was more than ready to have calming activities. Jesse re-bandaged his wounds, then he went into the closet to sleep. Jesse would bring him some food later.

As much as Jesse was ready to head back to Louisiana, he still knew this was Randall's best chance to go home. They just hadn't been here to know if anything would happen.

Randall knew that he would have to get rid of the bandages before he would attempt going into a child's closet back to his world.

…..

That night, some noises came from Travis's room. He had slept during the day so he could have the tolerance for staying up at night. He heard hard laughing instead of screaming.

Everyone else was sound asleep, but Randall went in to check to see what was going on. He poked the door slightly and he saw a monster just leaving into the closet. So, a monster was active here. But he didn't get it. Why make the kid laugh? Screaming was their power source, not laughter.

Randall went back to Jesse's room after he grabbed some food from the fridge. He was more than ready to go home. He might try in a few nights' time. He wanted his wounds a little more better first and to find out who was making the trips into this world.

The next night, he found out who was coming into the room. It was no more than his old assistant, Fungus. Fungus was doing this? This was so weird.

The next day, Travis got curious and he went into his brother's room. Since a monster visited him at night, he was wanting to know if that lizard he had seen was coming into the house, since food kept on disappearing during the night.

Randall was in the closet sleeping. He had had Jesse take the bandages off before he left to go help his mom with some conservation issues elsewhere.

Travis then checked the closet when he couldn't find a sign anywhere else of the lizard. And what he saw in the closet was exactly what he had seen. A lizard.

"I knew it! I knew there was a lizard monster around here somewhere!" Travis shouted, suddenly awakening Randall.

Randall looked up at who was shouting and it was none other than Jesse's nosy little brother.

"What are you doing in here?" Randall demanded and got up. He got up too fast and his injuries screamed at him.

Travis backed up away from him. "I was in here looking for you. I knew I had seen a lizard monster and no one believed me. And I knew my brother has been acting so weird."

"Look, Kid. You cannot tell anyone that I'm here. It poses a threat to my safety."

"But Jesse knows about you."

"Yeah, but just him. You cannot tell your parents I'm here." Randall said.

"That depends, Mr. Lizard. You have to play with me." Travis said.

Randall wasn't much of a player. "That might be a little hard for me to do right now, Kid. I have some injuries that are still healing. It can't be any rough and tumble play."

"Okay. I like to play with cars and trains." Travis said.

Randall knew he could do that. He had Travis make sure neither of his parents were around before he followed him to his room. There, Randall watched the boy play with his toy cars and trains.

But soon, Travis was asking about Randall's abilities and he showed him some of his blending abilities and the ability to climb walls.

"I wish I could ride on your back up the walls." Travis said.

"Not a good idea right now." Randall said.

"What happened anyway?"

"Let's just say I was helping your brother and a friend of his stop somebody causing trouble and got hurt while doing so." Randall said simply.

Then, outside the room, some footsteps were heard. Randall instantly vanished for his own good. Then Jesse came into the room.

"Who were you talking to, Travis?" Jesse asked.

"Oh, my new friend." Travis said.

"What new friend?"

"He meant me." Randall showed himself up on the wall.

"What are you doing in here, Randall?" Jesse asked.

"He found me in your closet. He invited me over to play with him."

"Ok. That's fine, but Travis, remember, Randall has to be kept a secret. Our parents wouldn't understand if they saw him. He would be in trouble if any outsiders found out about him." Jesse explained.

"He explained that to me. I understand. I just want a friend to hang with." Travis said.

"You can play with Randall for a little while. But he's not a permanent member of the household." Jesse said.

"Why? Where's he going?"

"I saw you have a monster that comes and visits every night. I am one of his kind. I need to go back with him." Randall said.

"But why? Am I no fun?" Travis felt like he was going to cry.

Jesse saw his brother really needed something real to call his own.

"It's not that, Travis. Randall needs to go back to his home for his own safety. He might be able to hang around a few more days, but he has to leave soon." Jesse said.

"Please, don't leave!" Travis cried.

"Sorry, uh, Travis. I must. There's much I have to do back at my home." Randall said. He came down from the wall and Travis went and hugged him.

The boy's arms touched the wounds on his back and it made Randall wince in pain. "OW! Watch the back, Kid!"

Travis pulled away. Randall had scared him. "Sorry. Sorry."

"Take it easy, Travis. Where you hugged him was just where he hurt his back. That's all." Jesse said.

"Sorry." Travis said.

"It's fine. Just be more careful." Randall said.

"You two enjoy each other's company. I have to go with Mom to go get some more groceries." Jesse said. "Dad's out working on the truck right now."

"I could even help fix the truck."

"If it was mine, I wouldn't mind, but you know the deal." Jesse said.

"I know. It sucks." Randall said.

Jesse left and Travis and Randall continued doing some activities. Eventually, it became a hide and seek game. This was something Randall was good at.

…

Randall soon retreated back to Jesse's room when the family had dinner that evening. He would be fed later. But the smells of the roast was making his stomach growl.

Jesse came in later with a good bowlful of roast and Randall had been happy to eat it.

"So what are you going to do, Randall?" Jesse asked.

"I really shouldn't stay. Your brother will get too attached if I do. I really need to go home." Randall said.

"You've come a long way since I met you. You really should use those relearned manners when you go back home."

"I intend to. I really need to make up for what I did."


	10. Chapter 10

As much as it pained him to leave, Randall waited in Travis's room that night. He had told the boy he would stay in his room that night, and he would meet up with the monster that came into the room.

Travis was fine with that.

But when Fungus came to the room that night, and gave Travis a good laugh again, he never did see Randall join in the fun.

Randall was invisible and he followed Fungus right back out.

Once in the monster world again, he saw the factory didn't look like what it used to. What was going on here? He continued to follow Fungus around.

Randall had wanted revenge so long ago, but now, his mannerism had calmed down more over the months, with the exception of when he was dealing with the bad guys on the adventure. But would he have to go to jail for what happened those months ago? He knew Waternoose wouldn't let his company become like this. Or had he got arrested?

If the factory wasn't scaring kids anymore, what would be his purpose here? He knew he knew how to make himself laugh, but he wasn't much of making others laugh. And with his current injuries still healing, he wasn't going to start now.

He really didn't want to face the reality of going to jail. He had begun to have a good thing going back in the human world with the friends he had made there. He might as well head back. He had taken notice of Travis's door. But it had been put up.

Randall stayed invisible and found his way out of the factory and made it to his old apartment. It was empty of all his things. The landlord must have sold everything, or his family might have taken some things too.

After how he had treated them for so long, they were bound to have nothing to do with him either. He walked around town for the day and that night. He had no home and no job anymore. He had no life here anymore.

That night, he had tried to sleep in an empty alleyway. It was warm outside, lucky for him. But he still had a hard time sleeping. He kept on thinking that before he went back, he should make amends for what he did at least with Sullivan and Wazowski.

The next day, he headed back to the factory. When he got there, he made sure he was invisible and looked for Sullivan first. He knew he might be more forgiving than Mike was. Mike always seemed to jump right to conclusions about him.

When he did finally track Sulley down, he saw he was wearing a tie and he was in Waternoose's old office. Waternoose obviously wasn't in charge anymore if Sullivan was wearing a tie and being in the old office, looking over paperwork.

Randall was nervous, but he knew he needed to do this. He went closer to the desk.

Sulley was opening up a drawer for a file, then it closed real fast. "Huh?" He opened it again and it did the same thing.

Then Randall revealed himself. "Hey, Sullivan." He said with a big smile. He just couldn't resist.

"Randall! What are you doing here?!" Sulley freaked out. He looked like he was about to push the button for help.

"No, no! Wait, Sullivan. I didn't come here to cause trouble. I came back to make up for what I did." Randall spoke up.

Sulley didn't push the button, but was standing by it. "Why should I believe you?"

"I know what I did with you and that kid was wrong. I've learned my lesson. I'm not going to go back to those ways. Living in the human world has taught me some valuable lessons." Randall explained. "And I'm sorry."

Sulley saw that Randall's face had softened and his eyes were open fully. His expression was showing sincerity, as had his voice. He had actually apologized.

Then Sullivan looked more carefully at the lizard and he saw what looked like stitches in the skin and a scar on his head.

"What happened to you?" Sulley had to ask.

"I made a human friend of my own over there and got hurt helping him. But when you first threw me into the first door, I got the injury on my face from a human mother beating me with a shovel. She nearly killed me." Randall explained.

"I'm sorry, Randall. If I had known it was going to happen, I wouldn't have done that. I would have never meant to try to kill you. But you did need to know that your bad choices had consequences." Sulley said.

"I know it now. And my human friend helped me see the error of my ways." Randall said.

Then a one-eyed green Cyclops like monster stepped into the office. "Hey, Sulley, the canister machine-" Mike started, but stopped when he saw the purple lizard. His eye widened.

"Hi, Wazowski." Randall greeted softly.

"Randall! What are you doing here?! We banished you!" Mike shouted.

"Calm down, Mike. He's been talking to me that he's trying to make up for what he did to us all those months ago." Sulley said.

"And you believe him? Sulley, he could be trying to make you believe that before he goes and breaks Waternoose out of jail or something."

Randall heard that. So Waternoose was in jail.

"He belongs in jail too." Mike said.

Randall knew Mike was going to be this way. He had just jumped to the conclusions already.

"No! I'm not going to break him out. I really do mean it, Wazowski. I am really sorry for what I did. I just had to come back to make amends with you two before I leave." Randall said. He could clearly see that he wouldn't be welcomed back with open arms.

"Where are you going?" Sulley asked.

"I'm going back to live with my friend. His younger brother's door is how I got back. I have made friends with the little boy too. Fungus is his monster. I promise I'm not doing anything to make trouble here or there. I just had to make amends for what I did here. And again, I'm sorry."

Mike still couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Mike, we used to be friends a long time ago. And I gave it up to be with the wrong crowd. It was just the beginning of starting down that rotten path of being so grumpy with everyone. And Waternoose didn't make it easy for me either. He threatened me many times when things weren't going right. It was just a bad time for so long in my life. But I'm starting to find the right way I should have been on a long time ago. But I don't think I could do what you guys are doing now. I wish you the best in your new jobs, and I hope you both can forgive me." Randall said. "And if you should ever see my sister, Amanda, or my nephew, Rex, tell them that I you saw me and I have a better life. I must be going now."

"Wait, Randall." Sulley said. "You should tell them yourself."

"After how I've been for so long, my sister didn't want me around her or her son. She won't want to talk to me. I do love her, but she doesn't want me around. I must go, Sullivan." Randall said and left the office. He made himself invisible and made it to outside doors.

Randall didn't know if Fungus had gone past Travis's door yet, so he would wait until tomorrow to try to go back. It was just another day for him of living on the street until tomorrow.

Sulley and Mike were shocked that Randall had come back at all, but were satisfied that he wasn't staying. Sulley was quicker to forgive him. It would take Mike longer to, but in time, he might. Then Sulley proceeded to tell of what he had seen on Randall that he had been through some tough times over there.

Sure, Mike wanted to teach Randall a lesson too, but he hadn't thought of him nearly being killed when he first got there. And from what Randall had said of them being friends, he remembered it. It was a little something to start the process of forgiving him and for helping a human out as well.

If he had chosen to stay, Sullivan would have been willing to help this new Randall out, but he had made his choice. He wished him the best.

…

The next day, he went back to the factory. He found Fungus and waiting while invisible to get to Travis's door. He was going back.

After going through five doors, Fungus soon summoned Travis's door. Randall saw and he followed him through. He still didn't show himself to his old assistant. But he was glad to be back.

Travis wasn't too happy that Randall saw. He must have thought Randall was leaving him forever.

But Travis had managed to laugh at Fungus. He seemed to know the boy very well.

"Thank you very much. I'll be back tomorrow." Fungus said on his way out. Then the door deactivated. After he left, Travis went back to looking sad.

"Why the sad face?" Randall said.

Travis heard him. "Randall?"

"Right here." Randall said from on the wall and appeared to him.

"I thought you weren't coming back."

"What I saw there doesn't fit who I am anymore. I've made more of a life here than there. I have nothing left there anymore." Randall said.

"So, you'll stay here?"

"Yes. I'm staying, but I will be going back down to the bayou with your brother when the time is right. I can't live up here all year with it being too cold up here in the winter."

Travis was glad Randall would stay in their world and he had to make the most of their playtime. But the first thing he wanted was a good meal since he hadn't eaten in a couple days. Travis gladly got him some leftover steak in the fridge.

…..

A few days later, Jesse was ready to go home. He had stayed up here long enough.

Randall hoped his stomach would remain calm this time. That was why he didn't eat before the plane would take off. He said goodbye to Travis away from his parents.

Jesse was glad Randall was staying too. They managed to make it back to the bayou just before it started getting cold again up there. Randall didn't need a cold.

Jesse would go back to his veterinary duties and keep in touch with his family and the tribe.

Randall would make sure the house was clean and he would bake foods, provided he had the ingredients. He would also help Jesse out if he needed to get something from a high place.

Sometimes, when there was an animal that Jesse had to bring home, he had Randall help him with it. Randall wasn't much for blood, but Jesse just had him help hold an animal still.

And another time of year, Jesse's family would visit and Randall would stay well hidden. He still didn't know if his parents would accept Randall. But Travis loved seeing him and his injuries were long healed now with the next visit. They went and explored in the swamp and played there.

Randall had made a new life for himself with this human and his brother and even with the Haida tribe up in Alaska. He might be willing to go again next year, but for now, he would stay in the bayou and live with his friend, Jesse. Being around him had made him into a better monster person.

And the following year, Rowan moved down from Alaska to be with Jesse. Randall knew when to keep his distance. Though at times it made him feel a little lonely. But Jesse and Rowan tried to make sure to spend equal time with him.

He wished he could have had this life a long time ago, and wouldn't give it up now for the world. But he would always have to take precautions of other strange humans as long as he lived here.

The End

 **Please tell me how you liked the story. I hope you all enjoyed it.**


End file.
